Princess of Moldovia
by The Mad Satin Hatter
Summary: The Cullen's left behind a broken Bella, Bella after being tourted takes on her desinty to become a powerful element bender. Bella & the Cullen's rejoin to defeat a common threat the Volturi. Will they win the fight without losing the people thet love.BxE
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I had just run away from my wedding. It was the wedding I never wanted to happen. It was the wedding that will help my country but not help my broken heart. _Edward_. I finally realised that I still love Edward, that I would to anything to have him back. I never wanted to get married but now I would give anything to marry Edward. I have this feeling that I belong somewhere else, I only hope that it is in Edward's arms. But now I know that it's silly. I have to be alone and unloved for the rest of my life.

Running though the woods I noticed I must be somewhere in England I think. I felt people around me. I suddenly realised they weren't people they weren't even human they were vampires. I know my body should have gone into shock by know but I am stronger than I have ever been. Than I ever will be. I knew than once I stopped I would have to start to think about my future, and right know my future didn't look that happy. I still kept running there was no way on earth I was going back to my country, to my kingdom, to my people , my wedding the thought of it made me cringe.

I finally stopped, after what seemed like hours of continuous running. I must have run far enough by now. I must have escaped the filthy hands of my Prince Joshua. I felt myself cringe just thinking about his name.

I started looking around my surroundings. I was in a forest of some sort it was snowing. It was early January weather. It was a fresh start to the New Year. I sighed. This year wasn't a fresh starting just a chance to scream and cry and well get married? How was I seriously meant to cope with that? I am still only human. Well… okay I am a special type of human but I am still human for the most part. I have a heartbeat, blood still runs though my veins but I am different none the less. I don't sleep, I don't age, my skin is as strong as vampire skin, I can run as fast as vampires, my hearing is as good as a vampires, I don't really have a body temperature, I don't need to eat ( but I can). Properly the most different thing of all is that I control the four elements. Water. Fire. Air. Earth. I am a bender if you like. A totally freak in other words. I mean also vampire suck blood they still eat. I don't! Its bleeding weird is that I am someone who can't eat. Creepy.

I sat on the rock nearby. Everything was quite peaceful and still. I took a deep breath calming myself. I chuckled lightly if only Jasper could see my now. He would be impressed. I mean me Bella being able to control my emotions. I guess I have to control them thou, if I get to sad it rains due to the water element, when I get really angry up to the point where I want to kill everything I create earthquakes or a lighting storm and gale force winds start to appear out of nowhere. I guess I have always been an emotional person, even since Edward left me in that forest all those years ago I have had to control them. My heart was still broken from that day. The day he told me he didn't love me. The day he told me he didn't want me. The day he said I wasn't nothing more than I distraction. It was the day my heart broke into millions of piece all sharp as glass and as cold as ice. The life sucked out of them. I couldn't believe it three weeks after he left me in the woods all by myself. I found out I was different. Special they called me.

Special needs more like. Even me being this Bender I am still different from others of my kind. How is that fair. Apparently I am some sort of power full bender. Just because I can control all four elements with skills and it doesn't drain the life out of me doesn't mean I am power. I mean I am good at what I do and what I am. Dam it. This wedding sent me over the edge. The royal family of my kind wanted me to married someone from the royal family of another kind of species. This could be disgusting and I wouldn't know. I haven't even meant the poor guy I just ran.

It started snowing again. I watched the snowflakes settle on my long white cloak that I was wearing the hood was up to isolate myself even more from the area. Under my cloak was the dress I had been wearing the previous night. A plain white bodice dress which looked like it was from the Victorian period rather than the 21st century. This dress hand gold and silver patterning woven into it. It looked amazing it was my favourite of all the dresses of which I own, Or now rather own**ed**.

I lay back onto the rock in which I had found comfortable. The snow was starting to get heavier. It didn't matter soon I would blend into this environment. I would once again become invisible. I didn't want to be noticed I didn't want to be different. I just wanted to be Bella. Is that so hard for me to be? Why can't I be somebody who isn't different, someone who just blends in, no one important? Even as a full human I wasn't normal. I attracted danger like a magnet Edward once said.

I let the memory's of Edward fill my head as a strange darkness came over me. I wasn't scared or worried about this darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost comforting. I don't know how but I felt slightly more secure maybe it was because I was closing myself off from the outside world. Not being able to be disturbed by others actions. I could just lie here on this rock, covered with a blanket of snow as my only protection. The darkness had almost taken over completely only my mind seems to be working. My limbs have gone numb maybe it's from the snow but I highly doubt that. Maybe it was my body telling me I was tired but then again I don't need sleep. I think it was because I was emotional drained the only way my body to make me and everyone around me safe. It was closing itself off. My mind went pitch black.

I think I was still in a state on unconsciousness when I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up. They were warm almost, natural heat. This meant one of two things. One that another bender had found me and was taken my back to my wedding it which I will be dammed forever. I prayed for number two a vampire had found me taken me back to their house. Right now I wished it was option two even if the vampire wasn't 'vegetarian' I still knew it wouldn't be able to break thou my skin. This was the one time I was thankful for being so different.

The person who had picked me up was now carrying my body bridal style. They set off into a sprint, still doesn't give me any idea's what they are. I so hope they were my hero's and not the villain's. it felt like I was flying with the wind thou my hair. I could feel that my hood was fully up covering my face from the stranger. I could hear my cloak moving at the speed we were travelling at.

I felt like I must have been travelling for days. There was still no change in my body. My mind has finally full awakened the slumber of which I had no idea it could have but I still felt weak. I still couldn't react. I still couldn't move. I was like a dummy or a doll. The person that was carrying me wasn't alone now there was a woman with him. She was quite only asking if I was okay to the guy or whether he is sure about what he is doing. I know it was a guy now that was carrying me. He has a deep voice. It was very smooth like satin. This gave me hope he was a vampire.

I heard the man tell the women that we were almost there, Almost where? I want to scream. I have no idea how long I have been travelling. I heard gravel under me, we must be walking on a drive way. Before I could process any other information my mind pushed itself back into the dark obis.

Yet again my mind was the first thing to wake up out of this never ending cycle of rest. I heard someone breathing next to me. Not close. But close enough. I was laying down on what seemed to be a bed. The pillows under my head were soft and comforting. They smelt new, like the bed has be brought just for me. Why would I need a bed? I am not meant to sleep. Am I?

Why does my body have to go being all different again when I finally get some normality back into my mental life?

There breathing was soft and shallow like they didn't need it. This made me feel more comfortable yet another sign they might be vampires. I heard the TV downstairs the baseball was on. I couldn't tell who was winning the volume was too low.

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek, stoking it gently like then person was afraid I would break. It was like they thought me skin was silk on glass. My eye fluttered open as the presents of this touch. I looked up at who is belonged to. I was met by a pair of topaz eyes staring at me. Esme. She had a warm smile of her face, comforting. But most of all shock. I was shocked and confused that Esme was standing over me. Looking at me like a mother. Then again she was always like a mother to me. No matter what happened.

"Hello" she whispered shyly.

"Hey Esme" I replied. Her smile widened as she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back. I missed her so much it was almost painful.

"I missed you" she whispered into my ear.

"Yes me too" she released my from her hug for a few minutes of silence.

I blink a few times as the confusion that surrounded the room I was in and why I was here and how the hell I got here. The room was decorated in deep dark purple, black and silver. It almost looked gothic but it wasn't dark enough. The light was coming from the windows made the room lighter and comforting. The bed I was in was huge, queen size with matching covers. It was like the perfect room for me. Whose room was it? Why was I in this room?


	3. Chapter 3

"Whose room is this?" I asked

"It's your Bella… I hope you like it, if you don't then I could change it" she babbled on.

"No I love it, it's perfect" I smiled. She hugged me again. I was still confused I mean why did I have a room? It was at the the Cullen's house. I think that were I was, although I am not 100% sure.

I pushed myself out of bed. I sighed as I noticed I wasn't wearing my dress or cloak anymore. I think I have a good idea who dressed me. The evil pixie. I will have to get my revenge for dressing me in long black pj pants which gently brushed against my ankles and a black t-shirt with a sliver rose on. I looked like a Goth. I was so going to get my revenge. I would what?

Just then there was a loud screaming sound, which sounded like Alice, then stomping up to the room I was staying in. I was a little worried. But not scared. I was about to leave the room when Alice appeared at the door with a mixture of anger and happiness across her face. I could see in her by her face she was having a hard chose to either hug me, or scream at me. I could only guess it must have been something to do with her wardrobe to act like that .After a few seconds. She ran at me which her arms open. I guess she decided she wanted to hug me first.

"Bella" she squeaked I could help but laugh at her happiness. " I missed you so much, we have a lot to do I mean shopping and makeovers and everything" she said so fast I almost missed it. I could help but let a out a chuckle at her happiness.

" Bella this all must be confusing for you like it is for us I was just wondering if you would try and help us sort this situation out" Esme asked warm heartedly.

I just nodded as I smiled at her. I followed Esme out of the room followed by Alice hotly on me heels. We stopped at a door at the other side of the house down a flight of stairs. Esme knocked so I guess it must have been Carlisle's study.

"Come in" I heard Carlisle say calmly. As we entered the room I noticed it looked a lot like the room in Forks. Same paintings, same book, same desk, arranged slightly different with the layout of the room. I'm guessing am not in forks anymore. I was greeted with a warm smile. "Bella it good so see you okay" Carlisle said as he got up from his seat to hug me. "We have all missed you so much" he told me. I couldn't help but smile at this. I guess I really was loved. I wasn't loved by the one person I wanted to be loved by.

"Bella please sit" Carlisle said waving his arm gentle to a chair. I sat in the chair crossed legs. Esme sat down on the sofa next to the chair while Carlisle sat at his desk.

"Would it be okay if the other come in and listen" Esme asked. I smiled at this.

"Well, since they are already at the door listening in any way they might as well" I shrugged. The other came in everyone but Edward. I felt sad wash over me before I pushed it a side. I don't need more rain. Emmett had a huge grin on his face; he looked like he was going to burst.

"Bells it's really you" Emmett almost shouted at he ran towards me. I quickly got up and ran into his hug. I don't think I have even been hugged at tightly before. I laughed at him. I missed them all so much.

"Nice to see you again Emmett" I said as I was released from the bone crushing hug. Jasper gave me as not so tight hug, while Rosalie greeted me with a smile. I quickly sat back onto the chair crossing my legs once again while everybody else sat on the coach or on the floor. All eye were on me.

"So Bella, are you feeling better now" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I am thank you" I said brightly. I did feel better I guess.

"Good. I have to say Bella you scared us all. I mean you were unconscious, your temperature should mean you're dead, and I just couldn't do anything" Carlisle had a pained/confused expression on his face.

"Carlisle" I addressed him. He looked up from his moment of deep thought.

"How did I get here? And where is here?" I frowned the frustration.

"Well… you're in Canada near the borderline, as for how you got here it a bit unusually" he paused taking me my expression I was shocked I was in Canada I mean last time I checked I was in Scotland. England. He continued.

"What do you last remember" he asked me.

"Well I was some type of forest, lying on a rock watching the snow fall" I shrugged I didn't want to go into any detail about my almost forced marriage. I guess I would have to tell them sometime. Carlisle nodded. Everyone in the room was quiet.

"Well you were found by a vampire called Adam, he found you under the heavy snow, and you see Adam has a gift like Alice, Jasper or Edward. He can tell were people belonging. Were faith as he put it, chose the place… when he found you he told us that he has a feeling that you was a long way from home, so he ran with you, he mate decided to join him on the journey, he followed your 'fate path' till it led him here" Carlisle just shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense me being here" I said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean" Alice asked. With I smile on her face. She already knew my question. I could help but laugh.

"Like you don't already know Alice" I raised one eyebrow. Her smile got bigger "I mean, you're like my family and I love you all so much" I said smiling.

"Aw belly we all love you too" Emmett said calmly.

"Belly?" I questioned.

"Well you need a nickname and Belly is cool" Emmett shrugged. I sighed resting my chin in the palms of my hands.

"Erm… Bella I don't know how to say this but" Carlisle stopped.

"I should technically be dead…. The needles that you used to try and treat me broke. You couldn't't penetrate my skin" I looked at him, he looked confused but nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you all something, I need to tell you what happened after you left and how you I ended up in forest" I looked at my hands.

"Bella, I am so sorry" Alice whispered. I knew she already seen what I was about to tell the other.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones" I whispered. I pulled my arms tighter around my legs, cuddling my knee, pushing them tightly to my chest. Then moving myself slightly so my chin was resting on my knees.

"Bella you don't have to tell us" Esme said placing a hand on my back.

"I think I have too. I can't keep this a secret from you guys. Plus Alice already knows" I sighed

"When you left… I tried to get on with my life normal. I did for a while but then I noticed than it was not me it was a shell. I was not there emotional. It was like my body was running on auto pilot. After weeks of this my dad Charlie started getting worried about me so he sent me to a boarding school in England" I felt tears run down my face.

"When I arrived I started being bullied. It was not the normal name calling, hair pulling silly stuff you can get over or ignore. It started out like that name calling rumors but then about a month in it started getting worried… it was the school dance and everyone had to attend. One of my friends Elly who I still keep in touch with dressed me up. She was my only friend in the whole school. The dance was like any other dance really, nothing happened" I paused again the tears were running faster down my face. I looked out the window I was raining, Heavy. I sighed knowing I had to keep my sadness under control. "Af

ter the dance finished I was followed back to my room where I was attacked by the girls… I was tired down as they craved words into my body with a dissection knife from the school labs. They told me all the while they were doing this that I was nothing, a waste of space, ugly… I could see in their eyes they took joy in watching my pain, after about 2 hours my body was covered with bloody words, they even took the knife a carved a line in the side of my face" my hand automatically when up to touch the share that was not visible but you could feel it lightly. It was the only scar I had left from that night. My tear was still falling fast down my face. I looked at my family. They were my family no matter what. They all looked at me with the same look in their eyes deep depression, horror,Anger. I looked down at my knees. "They left me there. I was in so much pain emotional and physically I could hardly move. When I finally go up a few hours later I have lost a lot of blood, I was weak and I felt faint. I walked in to bathroom looking into the mirror. Nothing could ever have prepared me for what I saw. I was there covered in blood, word carved into my body, my face scared. I washed most of the blood off before put on some sweat pants and hoddie. After that I don't remember what happened. I woke up in a castle somewhere is Scotland. There was a woman called Tal she told me how she found me and what had happened. She showed myself in the mirror, everything was gone she told me that I healed myself being what I was .I asked her how she had found me and why. She told me that it was my time to become what my destiny chose for me" the tears had stopped now. All the family looked at me with the same confused look. Well everyone but Alice. She nodded to me to continue.

"I became an element bender control the four elements only I wasn't meant too. I was only meant to control one. Water was my most dominative element to control. I found out that I was special, different yet again I am sure God is laughing at me now." I shook my head smiling slightly at my joke.

"I started training, I became a fighter I didn't mean to be it just happened I was good at fighter so I trained others. Helped them along made sure they could control themselves, After months of that I wanted to move on I felt like I didn't belong there, it's hard to explain like it wasn't really the life for me. I didn't like it… as soon as they realized I want to leave they tried to pay me to stay with jewels, gold, anything really. I did't accept it as I never wanted it. When they finally realized I was leaving the Signets there like the royal family of our kind like you have the Volutri , they set me up an arranged marriage to Prince Joshua he is the royal family from the shape shifters like the wolves of La Push. After weeks of everything thing being arranged I decided it was time to take care of my own density so I ran away, as fast as I could. That's how I ended up in the forest" the tears had stopped now. My story was over. The rain had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at everyone. They all had the same sad look in their eyes. All the pain I have suffered, the memories that I had. I shared giving them the pain. I heard someone gasp. I looked up to see Alice having a vision Jasper holding her hand, after she came out of the vision. She looked directly at

"Bella, Edward is coming back, the Volturi are coming they want to take me Jasper and Edward away to become one of there. Edward has come to warn us he overheard their plans he will be here soon… I didn't see you here though or at the clearing where the fight will take place. There will be a fight I can see it. Bella I think you should leave, now!" Alice said sternly I was about to argue when I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Bella I think it is for the best. There will be a fight Bella and I don't want you getting hurt this isn't your fight." I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win this battle. I nodded at got up.

"Alice can you get me my clothes I came in please with my cloak" I asked nicely. She just nodded then she was gone I few minutes later she came back with my clothes. I walked back to the bedroom and got changed; I brushed my hair and put on my cloak. I walked down stairs to see the Cullen's looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, as soon as the fight is over we will call you, you can come back and we can be together again." Esme said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I wish all the luck in the world guys" I whispered.

"Bella we are going to be fine" Alice said, I could see she was hiding something from me.

"Promise me your all going to be okay" I asked Alice

"I promise" she whispered. I walked out the door. I started running. I didn't know where I was going really. I just knew that I had to get away from this place as Alice said I wasn't with them in the clearing. Alice was off; she wasn't as bright and as bubble when I left my family. I thought it was maybe because I was leaving but then again I was coming back soon. They I thought that maybe someone was going to die, but Alice was having seen it as would stop it. Realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks (if I was human) they were all going to die. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie then finally Edward… they was saving me. They were only sending me away so that I was safe. I wasn't going to let me family just die. Of course they were family, even though they left me I was brought back here to be with them. I wasn't just going to stand back letting them get hurt in the process. I quickly turn east, I had run over the border line so I was now in America there wasn't much time. I ran as fast as I could I have to make it to South Dakota in an hour. I knew that there was a village of benders there like me, they can control all the four elements, in Scotland the royal family was scared of them up rising but I knew they never would as I have meet them once before. They were kind, caring and would never to anything that would endanger the lives of others.

I finally arrived at the village. I was greeted by an elder, well then I say elder I mean someone who looked 20 but really is over 300 years old. I told them about my history, my past it wasn't as hard as it was telling the Cullen's. I think that was because they all understood what it was like being powerful. I told them about the Cullen's and how I was in love with a vampire and they were my family. I was surprised to find that it was command for benders to fall for vampires, but most of the time the vampire didn't feel anything. I told them that's what happened to Edward and I they understood. I told them that even if Edward doesn't love me, they are still my family. Then I asked them the question that was so important.

"Bella we will help you save you family from the Volturi, they have been bothering us for many years killing are kind. So now we will finish them off. It's time the vampires had a new family in power, and I think the benders should have a new queen as well." The leader of the village said. I nodded along. I wasn't sure what she meant by us having a new queen but I could agree more. It was time for the old ways of the species being at war to be over. 15 of their strongest benders were coming to help me fight for my family. We all suited up for battle. The men wore the same apart from the top half of the uniform as they didn't need to cover their top half. We all got painted up; war paint was an old tradition. The other was wearing all the same but there a little bit plainer than mine. Mine have more leather strings and strips. More details like I was more important. I didn't like that, but I guess I would have to deal with it. There was no time to lose my family was in danger.

After 20 minutes of discussing plans we finally figured what we were going to do. The group was going to wait the forest while I go approach the Volturi before the fight happens, then they will come out they first attack of I give then the signal. They were extremely strong fighters, there leader told them that I was stronger than them but I didn't believe her. She also made me the leader of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

We set off back to the Canadian board where I am guessing the fight will take place every soon. We got to are location in recorded time.

"Is everyone clear on what's happening" I asked them as we crossed the border.

"Yes ma'am" they all replied.

"Call me Bella. I am not above you in anyway, I am equal to you so there for you treat me the same" I said sternly. I turned back and looked at them.

They all nodded. We walked into the forest. We were silent. Us all being in touch with nature helped, we all looked though the trees and bushes on to a clearing, were stayed still.

"Look the Volturi" one of the warriors said. I looked in the direction were she was looking. 3 main figures had black cloaks on walked forward. Behind them there were over 30 over figures in grey cloaks. I can understand why Alice sent me away, were no what they were going to win on their own. Lucky benders are a lot stronger then vampires. They must be the guard. I knew the Volturi well, knew them each by name, I have met them once before it was interesting you could say. They seemed… power hungry.

"Carlisle my old friend, It's been to long time" Aro greeted Carlisle. Carlisle stepped forward from the family. They were all calm; I guess Jasper had something to do with that. I rolled my eyes thinking about it.

"Shh listen" I whispered the warriors they all nodded. I went back to watching the drama unfold, as I looked at all my family my eyes locked on Edward. The Greek god I was in love with. It looked pained, saddened, tired. Everything a vampire shouldn't be.

"Aro, it's been too long" Carlisle said slowly.

"Yes it has, I guess you're wondering why we are here" Aro chuckled. A few of the Cullen's growled. Carlisle quickly turned, the growling stopped. He turned back to Aro.

"That would be nice" Carlisle said politely.

"Very well then, you see Carlisle you family interests me" he paused like he was looking for the right words.

"I want Edward, Alice and Jasper to join the guard, what do you say?" he turned to the three in question.

"No, thank you" Alice said politely.

"I would rather not" Jasper said calmly.

"The offer is generous but no" Edward said cautiously.

Aro nodded. "Very well then, I will take you by force." Aro started laughing. I nodded to the warriors to show I was going to face the Volturi.

"We will be waiting" one of them whispered before I left the safety of the walking into the clearing. I walked quietly over to the Cullen's with strength behind hide it showing I wasn't scared and I wasn't. As I stopped by the Cullen's I saw the shock on their faces. They didn't say anything.

Aro smiled. He chuckled.

"Isabella. What do I owe this great pleasure" I just looked at him. The smile quickly wiped of his face.

"Let me see you palm, my dear" he asked nicely. I walked over to him lifting my palm up, showing him my palm faced forward.The symbol appeared in a shiny gold light; after the light faded the symbol remain in gold. I looked up from my palm to his eyes.

"Isabella I have an offer for you" Aro smiled slightly.

"Why don't you come join the guard" he asked smugly. I stepped closer to him. I pushed myself up on my tiptoes so I could whisper in his ear.

"Aro , I will never join you, you murder my people out of cold blood. I will not allow that to continue, you will not hurt my family. The rein of the Volturi is over" when I finished whispering the words in his ear. I back away into the Cullen's.

Someone placed a hand on the shoulder I turned around to see Jasper looking confused.

"What did you tell him" he asked.

"The truth" was all I said as I turned back to Aro with a shocked expression on his face mixed with pure terror. He regained himself to a smug expression.

" Somehow Isabella my dear I don't think you will win this fight as you are by yourself, you own people what even help you… the fallen princess as you are know, the rightful heir to the elemental throne" he finished smiling. I heard a few gasps from the Cullen's. I was a little bit shocked I heard the rumours if you like that I was the lost princess but I never believed them.

"She is never alone" I heard someone firmly say. I turned around to see the warriors. Walk up to me. All looking powerful. I was so proud at that moment, I don't even know why. I turned back to Aro who looked pissed and scared like he was about to wet his pants.

"Volturi, Leave now before anything happens" I said firmly.

"You are still out numbered. Isabella. We don't want to fight with YOU… we only want the Cullen's" he chuckled.

"You will have to go though us" I waved my hand to the warriors.

"Yer" they all roared. The Volturi flinched from the roar.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella what are you doing" Edward whispered angrily at me.

"Saving my family" I snapped. I quickly turned to Alice

"I will serious need a word with you after this…trying to save me" I glared at her. She just smiled sweetly.

"You give me Alice, Jasper and Edward and we will leave" I could tell by the way he spoke Aro was angry. I turned to Carlisle. He shook his head.

"No" I looked straight into his eyes.

"Be that way" he waved his hand, the guard stepped forward. The warriors instantly walked in front of the Cullen's.

"Goodbye Isabella" Aro said as the Guard jumped pounced on us.

Everyone was fighting. "Start the fire" I shouted pointing to two warriors they nodded and ran off into the forest.

I quickly used my water whip to stop one of the guards attacking Esme. A loud screaming sound was heard I turned my head to see Alice and Rosalie on the floor with Jane hanging over them. I ran other to them kicking Jane in the process, Jane lunged for me. I dodged the first attack and the second. On the third her nails ran down my skin a loud screeching sound was made. I used my fire whip to quickly behead her. I grabbed her body and head throwing them into the new created fire. Alec jumped on her for killing his sister. The earth moves as the mud formed a rock, hitting Alec on his head. He released me from his grip. He jumped on me pining me to the grounds he went to bite me before he could a warrior pulled him off. I quickly got up Alice had five vampires against her I quickly ran to help. I flipped one over at a dug my nails into one of the others neck making him fly into the fire. Dead, Alice was on the floor two other vampires crouched ready to take a bite. I used lightening (off the fire element) to push them back. Alice nodded to me. I was tackled by a warrior only when I pushed myself of the ground it was to stop a vampire biting me.

Aro came changing at me,pPushing into a tree. He pressed her body against mine.

"Same I have to kill you Isabella."

"Yes Same" I said as I pushed him off me.

He started circling me. "You were always so beautiful; it's a shame you could have been my mate. I could have given you everything." was he really implying sex. I cringed at the thought.

"Aro, vampires have been under your rule for too long. It's time for a change" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP MY POWER" he shouted running towards me. He pushed me into the ground. He punched me in my face. It didn't hurt but I did feel it. Vampires can hurt us when we start to get weak. Our bodies become more breakable. He winced tracking his hand.

"Did that hurt" I cooed to him. I rolled up over to I was sitting on his chest. I grabbed his head twisting in sideways sharply; the spine broke with sickening crack. His lifeless body was thrown onto the fight. I quickly looked around. Something didn't feel right. Someone was watching us. There were three vampires left being by the Cullen, I walked over to be the warriors were standing watching them. It was so interesting watching vampires fight. They were graceful in so many ways. Watching them jump onto the others, pushing them into the fire. Thick purple smoke filled the clearing. Some of the benders blew a breeze so it was easier to see. It smelt of really strong incense sticks. It was almost sickening. I turned to the warriors.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as they crowded round me. They all nodded.

"Did we have as casualties?"

"No, Princess" one of them answer. I frowned.

"Why did you call me princess?" I guess I looked confused. Before I got the answer a heard someone slow clapping, it was booming a sound though the forest. The Cullen's had finished the other vampires; they were by my side in an instant.

I saw three hooded figures walking towards us. Each was wearing a blood red cloak with the hood down.

"My, My, My, Isabella you are a fine warrior" a low, rough voice said. I knew it was Prince Joshua. I cringed inwards thinking about him.

I looked up from the Prince to see the King and the Kings Body guard with him.

"Isabella" The king addressed me.

"Sire" I said plainly slightly sarcastically with an eye roll.

"I am so glad I found" Joshua said smiling.

"Isabella why did you run away" the king asked.

"I will not marry him" I said though clenched teeth pointed to the prince.

"Now, Now, Isabella I am really that back" the prince pretended to me hurt.

"You much worse" I snapped at him.

"That's no way to treat you future husband" the king said.

"He is not my husband" I spat out. I moved forward stepping away from the warriors and the Cullen's


	8. Chapter 8

"Sire, I am not toy you can play around with, I am not your puppet and a string, I will not let you order me around like a slave. And I will not marry him" I pointed to the prince.

"I like them feisty" Joshua said proudly.

"And I like them dead" I snapped. Joshua rolled his eyes. Then he looked at me, moving his eye up and down. Then his eyes moved behind me. Looking at the warriors I guess they looked ready to attack him. He eyes rested on something behind. Then he tilted his head. I turned around to see what he was looking at. The Cullen's.

"Who are _they_" he said disgustedly.

"They are the Cullen's and _they_ are my family" I turned to him. His lips turned up in disgust. He started shaking violently.

"Stop it" I ordered him. He stops shaking at once.

"Bloodsuckers" he shouted

"Mongrel" I snapped. He eyes widened at what I just said.

"How dare you talk to me like that" he looked directly at me.

"Don't talk about my family like that then" I rolled my eyes. He moved away from me, staring at the Cullen's he walked up to them with a disgusting look on his face. Then he turned back to me sighing. "Isabella, how can they be you family. They bloodsucking leeches" he said fiercely. Before Emmett could kill him for saying that, Joshua was already slammed into a tree. My bad, I guess I have temper issues. The Cullen stared at me.

"I have temper issues" I shrugged. Emmett looked like he was about to wet himself.

"I suggest you leave Joshua, Sire" I looked at the king. He nodded and they three of they started walking away.

"This isn't over Isabella. I will make you my wife" the prince shouted.

"It will be a cold day in hell before that happens" I muttered to myself. But I knew everyone else could hear.

I looked at the warriors. "Its time you go back to the village" I told them. They nodded heading off. I grabbed one of their arms; she turned around to look at me. I took off my necklace.

"Give this to the head; tell her I greatly appreciate the help. Tell her she should be proud of you all you are great warriors"

"Thank you" I young girl said bowing her head running off. I ran my fingers though my hair sighing. I walked all the warriors run off into the forest. Everyone was okay. I looked back at my hand again. The gold symbol was fading with meant the fight was over.

"Come let go home" Carlisle said bring back to reality. We all nodded, running home. The journey took a few minutes. I guess they figured out that I was fast like them. Edward didn't look at me at all on the way home, once we got home he went straight to his room. Everyone else was in the living room. I stood up I didn't want to get the blue war paint all over the white sofa.

"I am off for a shower to wash this pain off" I said. Alice started jumping up and down.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I just saw Bella doesn't have any clothes" she screamed. I was still confused.

"Shopping" Alice screamed.

"O lord, please save me" I looked up at the ceiling. Alice just laughed.

I quickly turned to Alice.

"I have bone to pick with you. Miss" I glared at her. She gulped.

"How could you send me away, when you knew what was going to happen."

"Erm...Well. Well. Bella you see" she paused. I raised my eyebrow. She looked down at her and Jaspers entwined hands. I sighed.

"Don't do it again… I can look after myself" I said as I walked up the stairs. Alice squeaked.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Bella" she shouted.

I walked into my room. I quickly shut the door running into the bathroom turning the shower on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired but everything was in perfect place. I sighed to myself. The girl staring back was different, she wasn't pretty or beautiful she was a plain Jane. She wasn't anything special, she could never live in a house full of gorgeous vampires and fit in. She could never have Edward's heart, she could never love again. She wouldn't fit in. She was plain and boring. She was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

After I the shower I wrapped myself in a towel walking out of the bathroom into my bedroom it was good having a en-suite. On the bed was some white silk shorts and a cami top that matched next to it was a note.

_Bella,_

_We have all gone shopping to get you some new clothes, you have no chose but to up the pj's on, deal with it… you're lucky I am not dragging you shopping. Everyone else moaned. _

_P.s. if you don't put the pj's on you will have to walk around naked_

_Love Alice_

I reread the note… what the hell was it wills the pj's I quickly blow dried my hair slipping on the silk night mare. I jumped on my bed resting my head on the pillow. I felt the top ride up slight so my belly was exposed. A small breeze came in through the open windows it felt nice against my skin. I closed my eyes. I started to think about what happened today, would anything come of it would I ever be safe. I was brought back to reality with a small knock at my door. I jumped slightly. I though everyone was out.

"Come in" I said remaining on my bed. I heard the door open and someone sit on my bed. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me. I looked into his eyes for the first time I felt whole, like I was finally complete.

"Hiya" I whispered breaking the silence that echoed the house

"Bella" he breathed. His cool breath drifted across my face, he smells amazing. Before I could say anything else are lips were crushing together. I felt Edward's hands run alone my body, resting on my hips. My hands gripped his hair pushing my face closer to mine. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. He was hovering over me now pressing his chest against mine. It was like heaven. I opened my mouth slightly to take in the unneeded air. Edward's tongue plunged into my mouth we both battled for dominance but I know he would win. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Edward pulled away slightly.

"I love you" he whispered before his lips made contact with mine again.

After I fell into a dreamless sleep I woke up for the first time in what felt like forever by Edward's side. His arm wrapped lovingly round my waist. I couldn't't help but smile.

I knew times ahead would be tough and that Prince Joshua would some back to try and claim me once again but I knew I would be ready. I knew that I would have to face the other that once saved me but I also knew that no one would be able to take me away from my family.

Dark times lie ahead for the whole family and I have help but think this is my entire fault.

I know no matter what happens in the years to my family and I will push forward and survive anything.

End


End file.
